


white walls, endless halls

by wingsaloof



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Out of Character, yes happyele is a character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9703799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsaloof/pseuds/wingsaloof
Summary: Tsumugi is waiting like always.





	

All Tsumugi could see was white. The walls around him, leading to the endless hallway, an unknown destination. He had lost count of how long he had been there. Far too much for any idol, but at least he wasn't alone in suffering.

Red.

The only dissonance, the small light of hope inside his heart, spreading color against the wall. A comrade. First year, Tetora Nagumo.

They could hear the cheers as another Rei 5* was being announced on the other side of the wall.

Again, they waited. Just like always.

 

The duo rarely talked, even if they weren't that quiet usually. It's just that there wasn't anything that hadn't been already said. How many events had passed since Tsumugi debuted? How many gacha were released in that amount of time? Would people spend daiyas for him? Is that why they still were kept away from the golden light and the shiny frame? No one would fight for them like the fans were fighting for Rei outside. The anguished screams echoed all day long and sometimes the thrown dias would hit the outside of the room, making it shake. To be honest, maybe it was better like this. He would go crazy if so many people were that desperate for him.

The white room is mostly peaceful, at least. Deep inside Tsumugi's heart, it had become home. Tetora's presence was relieving, even if sometimes he had random outbursts and started shouting and punching the air. It was his way to let it out and cope, and it was okay. As long as he was there, Tsumugi had someone to share his feelings with.

That is, until Valentine's day.

 

It was a morning, or afternoon, maybe an evening like every else. Tetora did some muscle stretching earlier while Tsumugi tried to do some fortune telling with the disponible materials. While the younger boy rested, he could hear some excited screams from the other side of the wall. Was it gacha or event announcement today? People usually arrived a couple hours before the cards' reveal, so at least Tetora could rest for a while longer.

Here comes the expected plot twist.

The almost silence inside the walls was broke by heavy footsteps coming from afar. Tsumugi's hands quivered as he tried to wake Tetora up. Something huge was about to happen. Worst case, maybe they were being sealed away forever. Down the hallway, a strong person was approaching them. He couldn't see their face, even if they were getting closer and closer, moving towards the sleepy kid.

"Tsumugi-senpai!" He shouted, looking confused. "What is happening?"

'I wish I knew', he thought. The person forcefully grabbed Tetora by his arm, dragging him away from the senior.

"Tetora-kun!" He managed to call out.

"Senpai! I'm sorry for having to leave you behind!"

"No!" Tsumugi choked on his own words, unable to form a coherent sentence. "I... It doesn't..." In shock, all he could do was watch the bundle of colors fade away from his sight. It was fine. It was for the best. Tetora was going to be dolled up. He's finally getting his 5*, he had waited for much longer than himself...

It was a bit lonely, but now every day would go on being like every else. Maybe someone would be sent to replace Tetora. Maybe he was getting out of there in the next announcement.

It would be fine.

He would just wait until then, like always, even if there was a knot in his throat and from now on white would be the only one around him.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a headache  
> (and haven't read any stories with tsumugi in it yet)


End file.
